


It started in a bar (rosemary [humanstuck])

by Lemon_person65



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Humanstuck, Other, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_person65/pseuds/Lemon_person65
Summary: Your name is Kanaya Maryam. You find yourself alone at a bar in a popular club that Terezi had dragged you to. A small blonde girl comes up to you heavily intoxicated. Could this night get any worse?
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 5





	1. Drunken love

**_~Your name is Kanaya Maryam~_ **

My name is Kanaya and I am currently sitting alone at a bar in a popular club.

I and many of my friends had recently moved into the area from a few towns away. It was hard adjusting at first as I had to leave behind many of the things that I found quite exciting in my old town. I lived in an apartment complex with my eleven other friends. We all made sure to get apartments close to each other and it was a miracle that we got all of them together.

My best friend Karkat Vantas decided to room with me since he didn't feel comfortable staying alone. He stayed in the room across the hall from mine. Karkat had always seemed to be a bit clingy to me but I had grown used to it and took on a more motherly approach to handling him.

So my blind friend Terezi Pyrope decided for myself, herself, Karkat, Vriska, Nepeta, and Equius that we would go to this club and have a bit of fun. I agreed and went along with the plan. However, Karkat wanted to stay home and watch movies and Equius wouldn't allow Nepeta into such an "adult" place even if Nepeta was legally an adult.

That left just me, Terezi, and Vriska.

When we got here the bright lights and booming music was frightening and intimidating. Vriska ended up pulling Terezi into the middle of the dancefloor leaving me behind. I didn't want to seem strange standing all alone so I came over to the bar and sat down.

The bartender came up to me, as he should. I crossed my arms, leaning them against the counter as he asked what I would like to start off with. I answered with a simple "Not sure yet." He nodded respectfully and walked away, surly to tend to other people.

So now I'm sitting and waiting for something to happen. What that something is I'm not all too sure but I could feel that the something I'm waiting for must be just around the corner.

"Heyyy pretty lady~"

I looked to my right to find a small, blonde, woman looking at me. Her eyes looked like newly cut glass. They were glazed over and soft. She was heavily intoxicated and I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Her blonde hair was cut into a short bob, her bangs hanging slightly over her eyes. Her black and purple headband was slightly askew and her deep purple makeup was smudged.

I thought it rude to not answer someone when they spoke to me so I turned in my seat to face the small blonde. I got a better look at her.

Her outfit consisted of a short, fluffy dark purple skirt and a crop top. The crop top was a dark black with long, lace sleeves and it fit her small figure perfectly. The front of the top had small pink and purple beads embroidered into gorgeous swirls, snaking up her torso.

Her skirt had the same pink and purple beads embroidered into a similar pattern tho not quite the same. It must have been hand sewn for the pattern to be so unique.

She was smiling drunkenly and staring at me with a haze of drunken lust clouding her eyes. Her cheeks were a bright red in her drunken state and she swayed back and forth where she sat.

"My name is Roosie Lahloond~" She leaned in closer to me, her smile never fading as she slurred out her name.

"I'm Kanaya Maryam..." I said, drifting off as Rosie raised her hand, signaling the bartender over to where she sat.

"Ma'am I don't want to seem intrusive but I don't think that it is in your best interests to be having any more drinks," I said, holding my usual motherly tone. I reached my hand out to Rosie's shoulder and she looked back at me, dizzy confusion plastered on her face.

"Don't be silly kannnkaaaya~ One more can't be that baaad~" Rosie slurred, grabbing the glass that the worried bartender poured her. He looked at me and sighed, walking away.

I softly but firmly grabbed the glass from Rosie's hands and set it to the side. As I did so she fell into me, leaning her head to my chest. I hesitated, not knowing what to say or do.

I wrapped my arms around the smaller, holding her up as she had nearly fallen out of her seat. I rubbed her back as I had started to feel the wet heat of tears soaking the front of my shirt. I hummed out soft hushes and continued to rub her back as she sobbed into my chest.

I could feel people staring at us, most likely judging us or questioning why I was letting Rosie lay against me. But I paid them no matter. I just couldn't bring myself to let the blonde girl go. I didn't have to heart to just leave this crying girl alone.

I could feel her breathing against my chest beginning to grow more rhythmic and slow. A few seconds later I look down to see that the small blonde had fallen asleep.

I called the bartender over to see how much money she owed and put the cash into the counter, picking the small blonde up.

She fit almost perfectly in my arms and I could feel my heart flutter softly in my chest at the thought of bringing her home.

I passed by Terezi and Vriska, briefly explaining that I was going home before walking out into the chilly autumn air. I could feel Rosie shiver against me and I pulled her flush against me, determined to keep her warm.

I fumbled with my key, quickly unlocking the doors and opening the back door. I laid Rosie down in the back seat, pulling a spare fleece blanket from the pocket on the back of the front seat and pulling it over Rosie's shivering figure.

I pulled the middle seats buckle over her, not feeling safe leaving the sleeping girl unbuckled.

I closed the back door quietly and got into the driver's seat of my jade green car, turning on the engine before buckling up. I glanced back at the peacefully sleeping girl and smiled.

The night hadn't started out great...

But it ended a whole lot better.


	2. Its party time~!

**_~Your name is Rose Lalonde~_ **

My name is Rose Lalonde and I am currently drunk out of my mind.

I started out my day as normal as any other. I got up, made myself a pot of coffee and started to get ready for my day. I fixed up my hair as my brother had started to wake up. He walked into the bathroom sliding on his shades with a soft hello. I proceeded to hold my hand out without looking up. I received a groan and a pair of shades in my hands. "You know the rule, Dave. No shades inside. You are gonna fuck up your eyes." I say, putting his shades in the pockets on my pajama pants.

My pajama pants were white with soft pink and purple gradients, inching up the legs. my shirt was a baggy yet silky baby pink shirt with my normal hot pink skull on it.

I see him nod in the mirror as I look up from my phone. He walked over and hopped up onto the counter as I put my phone down and ran the sink. Dave looked at me with a slight tilt to his head and I laughed. "What do you want, you dork." I giggled and he smiled. "Well since it issssss a Saturday I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the club with me tonight," he asked with a smile and I paused.

"Did you pick up another DJ gig or something?" I asked and turned off the sink, putting one of my hands on my hips, looking over at Dave. His bright crimson eyes glimmered with excitement as he nodded, his dirty blonde hair bobbed into his face. "Yeah totally! its gonna be mad epic! I'm gonna drop these beats harder than June when the movie Con Air is mentioned. These beats are going to be smoother than a baby's bottom coated in layers of powder on a sunny afternoon!" Dave started to go on one of his odd metaphor sprees and I put my hand out to stop him.

"Hold on, hold on. Have you asked the others if they wanna come too?" I asked, running a comb through my messy, bright blonde hair. "Of course I have. What kinda person do you take me for, Rose?" He said, instinctively reaching up to push his glasses up, only to fumble after he remembered that I had them. I nodded, putting on my headband, fixing my bangs. "So?"

"Of course they can come. Jeez, you have no faith in my amazing persuasion skills." Dave huffed with a soft laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not that I don't have faith... What club are we gonna go to?" I asked looking up at Dave.

His hair was messy and his dark brown roots were starting to show in the dirty blonde. He was still in his pajamas as well. His pants were just regular grey sweatpants but his shirt was a bright red with long sleeves.

"You know that one club down off of Alternia road? Ummm god, what is it called?" He looked down at the ground in frustration, his eyebrows furrowed. I smiled. "Yeah, I know that one. I used to go there a lot actually."

Dave rolled his eyes, letting out an exaggerated groan. "Don't remind me! Do you know what pain it was having to care for you stupid hangovers and stuff? I think I have at least ten hangover cure recipes memorized by now!" Dave leaned back, putting his feet out in front of him as he tossed his hair out of his face.

"You're so overdramatic." I chuckled and crossed my arms. "So I should expect June and Jade to come over soon?" I asked and Dave looked away with obvious nervousness. "I guess you could say that."

My eyebrows furrowed with confusion until I heard the front door open. "They are already here aren't they Dave..." I asked and I got a nod in reply. I shook my head, putting Daves shades on the counter and walking out into the living area. I smiled as June and Jade walked in.

Jade's gorgeous white german shepherd, Bec, was walking behind her, his tail wagging excitedly. I walked over, crouching in front of Bec, petting his ear, smiling. "Hey, guys. I didn't think Dave would get yall over here this early." I said, looking up at June and Jade.

June's face turned a bright red and she looked away, her hand going to the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry I didn't actually think about how early it is. All I know is Dave texted me that we were gonna go to a club. I'm not sure why I thought it was gonna be soon. It's only ten a.m." June explained as I stood up.

I shrugged it off. "It's whatever really. Y'all are already here. I actually need to finish up the outfit I was hoping to wear tonight." I say and smile. Junes face lights up, her jet black hair, bouncing around her shoulders as she giggles, jumping up and down slightly. "Rose! Could I help you please?"

I nodded, smiling at Junes adorableness. "Of course of course. Come on let's get to it!" I said, passing through the kitchen to grab my coffee mug on the way to my room. June was tailing me like a new puppy, excitement radiating off of her like sunlight.

I sat down at my desk, moving things around. Jade came over and picked up a dark purple silken fabric and held it up. A string with a needle on the end of it hung limply from the fabric and dangled in the air. "Oh yeah, that's the skirt. I'm embroidering it with beads." I said and grabbed it from her.

I had a glass of small pink and purple beads next to me. the beads that I had already sewn into the skirt were swirling up the edges of it, ending in points in varying places. I had a mannequin torso standing next to me, a black, form-fitting crop top fitted onto the plush figure. The sleeves were black, flowery lace and the hem was lined with the dark purple beads.

June nodded, fascinated as I grabbed the skirt. She looked over at the crop top, which was almost finished but not quite. She opened her mouth as if to say something but hesitated. I tilted my head, signaling her to go on. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Now I'm no fashionista or anything even remotely close. But..." She hesitated once more. I looked back at the mannequin then back to June. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

June shook her head smiling. "Do you think I could see it on you maybe?" She asked and tilted her head to match the angle of my own. "I- uh yeah sure." I stutter, surprised and stood up, setting the skirt to the two-piece outfit on the chair in my place.

June's face turned red and she turned around. "Ah sorry, Rose. You can change I promise I won't look."

I chuckled softly and pulled off my pajamas, putting on both parts to my outfit. I tapped Junes shoulder and she turned around, beaming.

"Rose you look absolutely stunning! Completely and utterly magnificent! Here. stand with your arms out I can finish up the embroidering!" June crouched onto her knees in front of me and grabbed the glass of beads and the needle dangling from my skirt. I held my arms out of the way for her and stood still as she threaded the beads onto the needle and continued that pattern I had already established.

I stood patiently for around an hour or so when June hopped up from her position at my side. "Okay, the skirts all done! Isn't it just gorgeous?" She smiled and giggled softly. I nodded, looking down as I twirled my hips back and forth in place.

"Can I do the top while its still on you too? Not to make it seem like it's not already amazing but I wanna touch up some things here and there is you don't mind?" June hesitated and frowned slightly, the half-empty glass of beads in her hand and the needle and thread in the other. I nod, standing up straight and smiling as Junes smile returned, big as ever.

June hurried to work, her eyes darting from the needle and beads to my top and back. her eyebrows furrowed with concentration and she was biting her bottom lip softly. "So how have you been recently June?" I asked and she jolted, almost dropping the glass. Her face turned red as she fumbled slightly.

"O-oh! Um yeah, I'm doing okay! A-actually I came out to the rest of my family so..." She said, looking down at her hands.

I gasped in surprise and June looked up at me. "Really!? For reals-reals!?" I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet. She chuckled and nodded and I scooped her into a tight hug. "This is great! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" I said, letting her go and holding her at arm's length in front of me.

June blushed, looking away from me, her hair falling into her face. "I honestly didn't think it would be that big of a deal.." I moved her hair out of her face and chuckled. "Of course this is a big deal! This is marvelous news!" I say and she fixes her glasses. "Yeah, dad seems to think so as well."

I finally let June go and she gathered her composure, going back in to work on my top more. "I'm so happy for you June! This must be so exciting for you!" I chuckled as she nodded, the needle between her teeth, restricting her ability to talk. She tied off a few loose strings and stood up straight.

I looked down at the newly completed outfit and grinned. "Oh, June it's gorgeous..." I mumbled and hugged her. "Thanks for all your help love..." I say and she hugs back. I could feel her smile against my shoulder as she chuckled. "Its no problem Rose."

I let her go and walked over to my drawers and pulled out fishnet stockings from the top drawer and put them on, tucking them under the skirt. I pulled a white petticoat on under it as well and smiled, twirling slightly side to side. "It's perfect."

June jumped up and down, excitement overcoming her being and she grabbed my wrist. "We have to go show everyone else!" She chirped and dragged me out of my room.

Dave and Jade looked up from their respective spots on the couch and their eyes both widened. "Woah! Sis you look great." Dave said and smiles, giving me an okay sign.

I wasn't even wearing any makeup. My hair was a mess and my face was pink from embarrassment. I couldn't look all that great.

Jade stood up and walked over to me, walking a tight circle around me then beaming. "Rose I've never seen anything like this it's amazing. And paired with your flawless pale skin... You look..." Jade sputtered for words till June piped up with a quick, 'gorgeous'.

Jade nodded and giggled. "Yeah that!"

I blushed harder and looked away. "Jeez you guys... Anyways I'm gonna do my makeup and then we can get going... Dave needs to set up anyways." I mumble, trying to hide my embarrassment. I back up, turning to walk into the bathroom. I could hear the tic tak of Jades heels following after me.

She was wearing a short black, flowing dress. It had white speckles that looked like stars. The back of the dress came down to her ankles and the inner fabric was a glittering green, matching her eyes. Her heels were a glittery black and they clacked against the tile.

I hoisted myself onto the counter, turning to sit with my feet in the sink. I grabbed my makeup bag as Jade sat on the counter space next to me. I shuffled through the bag and looked over at her.

"So I'm okay to assume that June told you?" She asked, and tilted her head, similar to how a dog would. I nodded, grabbing my lipstick and opening the cap. "Yeah I'm super happy for her. I think this is a big step in her and her fathers relationship." I say and put on the dark purple lipstick and then press my lips together and smile at Jade.

Jade nods and looks ahead at the door. "Yeah definitely."

I continue with my makeup routine, me and Jade quietly exchanging small talk every once and a while. I finished and looked over at Jade. She smiled and looked down at her phone. "That took fourth minutes. I think we should start going dont'cha think?" Jade asked and I nodded, gettin out of the sink and planting my feet on the floor.

And about twenty minutes later everyone was piled into the car. We had to leave Bec at my house cause of the no dogs allowed policy of the club. Once we got there everyone dispersed across the big empty floor. Nobody was there nor would they be there for another hour or three.

I almost instantly walked over to the bar where the bartender was getting ready and sat down. One drink before the fun wouldn't hurt right?

The next thing I knew people were everywhere and I was swaying on my feet. I had lost track of my friends and couldn't call out over Dave's booming music. I payed against the bar counter, trying to keep my head from spinning but loving the feeling at the same time.

Everything felt slow and kinda sluggy. I stood up and walked over to a tall woman. She was wearing a tight red skirt that came down to her knees and framed her hips. She had a black, long-sleeved shirt that tucked into the skirt. The sleeves were big and hung down off her arm in a gothic fashion.

Her dark, jet black hair framed her face and flicked up beautifully at the sides. She wore big hoop earrings but not big enough that they looked bad. She sat alone at the bar, a somber look on her face.

I took my seat next to her, leaning my arm against the bar. "Heyyy pretty lady~"

I could feel myself slur but I couldn't stop it. She looked over at me, her eyes skimming across my skin and clothes. She was admiring my outfit! "My name is Roosie Lahloond~" I slur, deciding to introduce myself.

I leaned closer to her with the hope that I would be able to kiss her. She backed up slightly before smiling. "I'm Kanaya Maryam...""she drifted off as I raised my hand, flicking my fingers towards the bartender, calling him over for another drink.

"Ma'am I don't want to seem intrusive but I don't think that it is in your best interests to be having anymore drinks" Kanaya said, reaching out to me. "Don't be silly kannnkaaaya~ One more can't be that baaad~" I say, mispronouncing her name.

I grabbed the glass that the bartender poured me, only to get it taken. The force made my already unbalanced self topple into Kanaya. I laid my head against her chest and I could feel her hesitantly wrapping her arms around me.

I sniffled, drunken depression washing over me as I started sobbing into her chest. I could feel my world spinning, I had butterflies in my stomach.

I could feel myself edging into sleep....


	3. Thats not my name? (Tw: mentions of #rape and #kidnapping)

**_~You are Kanaya Maryam~_ **

I yawned, sitting up in my bed, swinging my legs over the side. I slipped my feet into my black slippers and stood up. I grabbed my jade green brush, running it through my hair as I walked over to my dresser.

I was in my pajamas. I was wearing a pair of black, silken pants and a tank top with the Virgo sign in a bright jade color. I started to go through my top three drawers, pulling out the pieces to my morning outfit.

I slipped off my nightclothes and started to get dressed. I decided to wear my normal long bright red skirt with a long sleeve black shirt with the Virgo sign displayed on the front in jade green. I walked out of my room to see Karkat staring befuddled at our couch.

"Kanaya? The hell is this?" He hisses under his breath and gestures to the sleeping girl on the couch. "That is Rosie Lalonde. I met her at the bar in the club. At the time I came home you were already sleeping and I didn't wish to wake you." I explained briefly and walked past him into the kitchen.

He followed suit, his baggy sweater bouncing as he walked. "Kan! You can't just bring home random girls!" He grumbled and crossed his arms. I stopped at the sink and turned to look at him, a stern frown on my face.

"Karkat Vantas. She is not just some random girl. I was not going to leave her passed out at the bar like that so she could get kidnapped. Or worse, raped. So if you do not mind being polite while she is staying here that would make me very happy." I said in a harsh whisper and then huffed.

Karkat looked at me, kind of shocked that I would even mention kidnapping or rape as usually, I stayed sensitive on topics such as those. "Kanaya I-" He started but I put a finger to his mouth. "Don't. Now can you please help me make this breakfast for the small woman on the couch?" I asked and he quietly nodded, looking down.

If it was anyone else he would have had a loud retort but he just stayed quiet and walked over to the fridge.

I grabbed the coffee pot, filling it up with water, and filling up the coffee machine. I sighed, waiting to start it as I knew its loud noise would wake Rosie up.

Karkat brought me the eggs and bacon and then went back to grab biscuits. "I hope you know I'm only helping cause I'm hungry," he grumbles and I smile. "Thanks, Karkat."

I started to cook everything as Karkat put the biscuits in the oven. "Karkat darling, can you start the coffee machine please?" I asked and he nodded, shuffling over to the bulky machine.

He pressed a button and a few seconds later a loud grinding sound started. I winced at how loud it was and sighed. "Dave? Since when do you ma-" Rosie's soft voice cuts itself off and small noises could be heard as she stood up.

I grabbed two mugs and set them onto the counter as she trudged into the entrance of the kitchen. "Um... May I ask where I am?" She mumbled and ran her hand through her hair. "Good morning Rosie. You are at my house. I'm not sure if you remember-" I started to say but Rosie put her hand up, cutting me off.

"Wait. Pardon me, but my name is Rose Lalonde; and yes, I do remember you." She said and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Oh. My apologies Rose. How many spoons of sugar in your coffee if you do drink coffee that is?"

She nods and yawns. "Three. Thank you." I nod and pour coffee into both of the mugs. "If you need, the bathroom is down the hall, second room on the right and there is a spare set of clothes waiting for you in there," I say and spoon sugar into the coffee.

Rose smiles at me with soft thanks and nods, walking out.

"Kanaya! This chick totally likes you! I can see it in her eyes." Karkat said, dragging out the s, and standing next to me and bouncing up and down. "Karkat. What did I say about being in mine and others, love lives?" I say and look down at him. Karkat stood at a little over half my height and his hair was always a messy mop of dark curls.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Kanaya I'm serious. This girl has the hots for you and you are denying something that could be good for the two of you," he said with full confidence and pulls out three plates from a cabinet. I shrugged, a light pink blush spreading over my pale face.

"Karkat, we are just gonna feed her and get her home. We don't even know each other. We barely talked last night and I doubt that she remembers it anyway." I said and crossed my arms, setting up the plates as Karkat handed them to me.

"I've watched enough romcoms to know where this is going. This is a bit cliche for you Kanaya." He crossed his arms and watched me as I quietly shoveled the food onto the plates. "How... whats your reasoning there Karkat?" I asked and looked over at him. He puffed out his cheeks and looked up at me through his lashes. 

"The whole meet, take home, _make breakfast_?? You are _trying_ to woo her. She's gonna go home, probably write something about you somewhere and think about you all night! Then you are gonna go out to like the park or some shit, bump into her and eyes lock... BOOM you are in love just like that! and it's all fucking awkward and you hate your guts for fucking falling for this girl in such a shitty cliche way!" Karkat got louder and louder with every sentence. He finally stopped, huffing and wiping the spit from his lips. 

I nodded as he ranted and smiled at Rose as she walked in. She was wearing the jeans and pink top I gave her. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to me, grabbing the plate I handed her. She looked over at Karkat, who was pointedly looking between me and her. "Is... Is this your kid..?" she asked and looked down at him. His face turned a bright red and he looked shocked. He opened his mouth to start on a tangent but I shoved a biscuit into his mouth before he could talk. "No, he's not. He's twenty-four and yes he's always like this." I say and sigh. 

Rose nodded and looked down at her plate. "Do you two have a dining table..?" She asked and tilted her head. I shook my head slowly. "No... We usually eat on the couch...I know it's not very fancy but its what we have." Rose nodded and walked out into the living room. 

Karkat pulled the biscuit out of his mouth and stared at me silently for a few seconds. "You like her... you just don't know it yet." He grabbed his plate and walked out without another word. I huffed and grabbed the last plate and followed after him.

I didn't like her... I barely know her... Karkat must be mistaken... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! This is my first humanstuck fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it. However, this is definitely not my first fanfic. I've written others on my old (now deleted) account. I've had some experience and I hope to make this book fun and maybe a little sad who knows. Though I do not plan on writing any smut in this story I might end up doing it if this book gets enough praise. 
> 
> Anyways I hope everyone has a great day/morning/night/evening! Ill see you guys later :]


End file.
